


Playing with the big boys now

by DragonQueen067



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, M/M, OTP Feels, Tags Are Fun, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen067/pseuds/DragonQueen067
Summary: This is a Crankiplier fanfic based off of a YouTube video I saw. Dark and Anti kidnap Ethan to try to bring Blank out. For those of you who didn't know, Blank is Ethan's dark persona. I'm sorry, I am not good at writing summaries. Don't worry, is a happy ending I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based off of a video I saw on YouTube. That information will be at the end of this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Have a good day.

“If you guys want to check this out for yourself, the link is in the description below. Thank you guys for watching I hope you liked this video and if you did slap that like button in the face. And I will see you guys in the next video. Love you all. Stay Cranky. Bye.” I said shutting off the camera. I had just finished the first episode of Ori and the blind forest and now it's time to edit the video. _Knock, knock, knock_ came from the door. I got up and opened the door to see Mark standing there. “Oh, hey Mark.” I greeted inviting him into my room. “Hey Ethan.” He replied sitting on my bed. “Ethan,” he began but my phone started ringing. “Hold that thought.” I said checking my phone.

I was getting a call from… Mark? How could this be? I looked over to Mark to see him staring out my window. I decided to answer it. “I gotta take this, it's my mom.” I lied. “Ok. I'll tell you after.” Mark said. “Hello?” I answered. “Ethan! Thank god you picked up.” said a voice that sounded a lot like Marks. “What? This is making no sense.” I said adding the last part quietly. “I know that this doesn't make any sense and I don't have any time to explain. Dark escaped and he's coming after you.” Mark said and I looked over at the person sitting on my bed. “Yes Mom, I understand.” I said, hoping that Mark would get the hint. “Why did you-” Mark began but paused. “Oh no, Dark's with you.” Mark realised.

“Yup.” I replied. “Are you able to get out of there?” Mark asked me. “I don't think so.” I said. “Yes, mom, I still live with Mark. No, I haven't seen dad. Mom, I can't leave, my friends are here. They're like my family.” I said, filling in the silence of Mark's thinking. “That's it! Pretend you have to go back to Maine.” Mark said and I sighed. “Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can.” I said. “Be safe Ethan.” Mark told me. I decided that if I didn't make it I wanted to tell him the truth. That I love him, i always have. “Love you Moo. Bye.” I said hanging up. I call Mark, Moo, sometimes because of Markimoo. I turned back to Dark and gulped. “I'm sorry but my mother wants me back in Maine because of my fathers release last week.” I said walking towards the door and opening it. When I opened the door I was meet with Jack leaning against the door frame, blocking my way. I had a feeling that wasn't Jack.

“J-jack! W-what are you doing h-here? A-aren't you supposed to b-be in Ireland?” I asked him. “I guess I'm just full of surprises, Ethan.” He replied smiling. “Ha, I guess you are Jack. Excuse me but I have to leave.” I tried. “You're not going anywhere.” “Jack replied getting in my face. “He knows who we are.” Dark said and I turned to look at him. “W-what are you t-t-talking about, M-mark?” I asked still playing along like I had no idea who they really were. “I know it was really Mark on the other end of that phone.” Dark said standing up. “W-what are you talking about? It was my m-mother.” I tried. “Then let's see who called you then.” He said snatching my phone from my hands. He pushed the call button for the last call that was made and put it on speaker. 

_Ring ring ri-_ “Hello, Ethan? Are you safe?” Asked Mark and I sighed. I could feel the pit of my stomach. I was sure I turned pale as a ghost. I was terrified. “No, this is Dark. We have Ethan and we're taking him with us. You tried, I'll give you that. But, unfortunately, this will be the last time you ever see Ethan. Any last words?” Dark asked with an evil chuckle. “You bastard! You better not harm Ethan or I swear. I'm coming to get you!” He yelled and Dark hung up on him. I turned around and Anti knocked me out.

Since I can't link the video I'll just have to tell you the name of the video. It's called **Darkiplier, Antisepticeye and Crankgameplays- Playing with the big boys (Animatic)** by LIV me Entertain U 


	2. The second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:Mentions of child abuse, mention of torture. That's all. Ok, let me explain the "mention of torture" thing. There is no actual physical torture in this. It's all apart of Darks plan to make "Corrupt" come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!

I regained consciousness but did not open my eyes, I wanted them to think I was still asleep. I felt around and knew 3 things. 1.) I was tied to a chair, tight 2.) I was tied with rope 3.) I was absolutely terrified. “I know you're awake Ethan.” Dark said and I sighed. I opened my eyes to see that Dark and Anti were sitting in front of me. 

Dark was wearing a tuxedo and had his cane. Anti was wearing a dark green shirt with black jeans. His right eye was a bright green while his other one was a regular blue. He had a bleeding cut around his neck and his ears elongated like an elves. They also had gauges in them. He was twirling a knife around in his hand. Dark stood up and began to walk towards me. He stopped right in front of me and leaned towards me, resting his hand on the arm of the chair. “Give him to us.” He whispered in a threatening tone. Slowly I built up my confidence to speak. “I d-don't know w-w-who you're talking about.” I answered. “Stop lying!” Dark yelled pushing his body away from the chair. “I'm not!” I screamed in fear. “Corrupt. It's time we talked with him.” Dark said. “Who is that?” I asked confused. “Don't pretend like you don't know who we're talking about!” Dark spat. “I'm not.” I defended.

Anti got up from the chair and began to walk around me. “Corrupt, we know you're in there. You can't hide from us forever.” Anti said. “It's just a matter of time before you come out.” Dark said. “One way.” Anti began. “Or another.” Dark finished. I busted into tears and closed my eyes. _This is all just a bad dream. If I close my eyes hard enough, I'll wake up in my bed. I thought to myself._ I slowly opened my eyes to see...I was exactly where I was before. “Let's see how solitary treats you.” Anti chuckled and grabbed Darks hand. “If you know what's good for you, you'll let Corrupt out and play.” Dark said walking away. I took this time to look around. It looked like I was in an abandoned warehouse, all rusted up. In the corner was a mirror and I could see myself in it. In the back chains hung up.

I was left there alone for, I don't know how long. It must have been hours but they did come back. “Did you miss me?” Dark asked. “How long have I been here?” I asked quietly. “Counting the hour you slept, 10 hours and 25 minutes.” Dark replied. “Now, it's time to come out Corrupt.” Anti said. “I'm sorry, I don't know who that is.” I said. “Stop testing my patience!” Dark yelled swing his cane up to hit me. “Dark, no! You know how protective Corrupt is of Ethan because of Ethan's father. If we hurt Ethan, we'll never get our friend back.” Anti said and Dark dropped the cane. “Fine.” He spat and walked towards the door. “Dark, what are you doing?” Anti asked following Dark. “There's more than one way to torture a person.” He said slamming the door, leaving me alone once more.

My mind raced with ways he could torture me, but I couldn't come up with anything. Would I ever see Mark again? Would I ever see my mother again? I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I miss them. About 15 minutes later, the door handle started to jiggle. Oh god, what are they going to do to me? The door opened and in came a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody who they say?

“Mark!” I shouted with joy. “Oh, Ethan!” He replied running towards me. He kneeled down and hugged me, wrapping his arms around me. When he ended the hug I jerked back. The face i saw wasn't Mark, it was Dark. “Ethan?” Dark asked me confused. “What do you want?” I asked with fear. “Ethan, what are you talking about? How much sleep have you gotten?” He asked me. Maybe he was right, I was probably just sleep deprived. “You're right, I'm probably just tired.” I stated. 

I closed my eyes and opened them to see Marks face again. Marks face turned from joy to one of pain. He grunted and fell to the floor, in his back was a knife. “No!” I shouted crying. I looked at the door and saw Anti standing there. “Ethan,” Mark wheezed. “Mark?” I replied. “Just do what they say.” He said and went limp.

I just watched Mark die right in front of me. My heart felt like it was splitting apart, hot tears streamed down my face. “You heard him. Bring out Corrupt.” He said. “I can't!” I screamed. “I don't even know who that is!” I added. Anti sighed and stood over Marks dead body, extending his hand out. “C'mon. I think he really doesn't know.”he said and I was confused. Mark extended his arm and grabbed Anti's. My eyes widened with shock, how was this possible? I just watched him die, unless I didn't. “You think so? Ouch.” He said. He reached towards the knife and pulled it out. “Good aiming Darling.” He said kissing Anti. 

At that moment I knew that it was Dark. He turned and looked at me and my theory was correct. “Damn, I was sure that would work.”he said. “Don't worry Dark, as you said, there's more than one way to torture a person. Humans can last up to three days without food.” Anti said looking at me chuckling. “C'mon, he'll come out sooner or later.” Anti said and they left.

It was at that moment that I realised just how hungry I   
was. My stomach growled and I sighed. At this point I would accept death. I dropped my head and slowly my eyes began to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back, and with a new chapter as well! Sorry about that, I haven't been able to upload anything in a while. Also, sorry this chapter is short. The next one might be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all just a bad dream? Question mark intended, not a typo.

I opened my eyes and was back in my bed at home. “It was just a bad dream.” I said taking deep breaths. I got out of bed and walked down the hallway. I slowly opened the door and peered inside the bedroom. Mark was sleeping peacefully with Chica in her dog bed. She perked her head up and walked towards me. She sat right in front of me and I kneeled down onto the floor and began to pet her. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head into her fur hugging her. With the dream still fresh in my head I began to cry. 

“Ethan? Are you ok?” Said a sleepy Mark. I lifted my head and saw that Mark was looking at me. “Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all.” I replied and Chica returned to her dog bed. Mark got out of bed and sat right in front of me. “Dark?” Mark asked me and I shook my head. Mark sighed and wiped the tears away. “Ethan,” he began, but paused looking for the right words to say. “That wasn't a dream.” He finished slowly. “What?” I asked. “That wasn't a dream Ethan, this is.” He repeated. “I...I don't understand.” I said. “Ethan, this is your minds way of escaping, staying sane. You feel safest here with me and Chica.” He continued and I started to cry. How I haven't cried myself dry yet I didn't know. 

“So this isn't real?” I asked with a sliver of hope that Mark was just playing a prank. “I'm sorry.” Was all he said and I felt my heart sink. “Hey, don't cry. C'mon let's go and cuddle downstairs.” Mark suggested and I agreed. If this was an escape then I would savor every moment of it. I began to follow Mark downstairs to the couch. I sat on the couch with Mark and he wrapped his arm around me. For the first time in awhile I felt safe and smiled. The front door began to shake and was knocked down. In the doorway was Dark. 

“Please, just let him stay for a little longer.” Mark pleaded. “He's ours now.” Dark said magically appearing in front of me. He grabbed my hoodie and lifted me up. “Time to wake up.” He said in a deep voice. “You're playing with the big boys now.” He chuckled in a deep and sinister pitch. I opened my eyes and saw Dark and Anti in front of me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Im not dead! I know that I havent posted in a while and I'm sorry about that. I've been really busy recently. I'll be honest with you, i gave myself the fesls writing this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan wakes up from the dream and finds out who Corrupt is. Also Mark comes to rescue him...again... but is it really Mark? I mean, with the past "rescues" who can tell anymore.

“We're done talking to you.” Dark began and I was afraid. Afraid they were going to kill me. “Instead we'll try for Corrupt.” Anti finished. “Corrupt, we know you can hear us!” Dark yelled. “Dude, you don't need to yell.” Anti said softly. “Just come out and make this easier on Ethan.” Anti said. “Please, just let me go!” I cried. “Not until we talk to Corrupt.” Dark said crossing his arms. “I don't even know who that is! Why do you need me?” I asked. “I don't know, you tell us. He is your dark persona.” Anti said. “W-what? I don't have a dark persona.” I said. “Of course you do! Every Youtuber has one.” Dark said. “Yours is Corrupt Crank.” Anti explained. “And we need to speak with him.” Dark said, glaring at me. 

“Come on Corrupt, we know you're in there.” Dark tried again but nothing happened.“You are testing my patience.” Dark said getting louder. “That's it! No more games, I am done with that! One way or another you will come out!” Dark screamed. “C'mon,you're getting worked up. Let's go before to do something stupid out of anger.” Anti said. “Which way it's done depends on you Corrupt.” He said coldly. Hand in hand they walked out of the room. I wanted so desperately to just fall back asleep but I was too worked up.How long have I been here? Would I ever escape? Will I end up dying? Will it be because of Dark? I shook my head, I cannot think about that. 

'Thinking about the negative things is the worst thing you do in a bad situation’ as Mark always said. I took deep breaths and began to calm down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. I opened my eyes and was back in my room. This time Mark was sitting in a chair next to my bed. “Welcome back.” He said. “It's good to be back.” I replied and laid back down. “When you left I noticed that Chica had a friend.” Mark said and I sat up. Mark was holding a black Portuguese Water dog. 

“Max!” I exclaimed racing to the end of the bed and hugging him. “Chica likes him. You should ask real Mark if you could bring him when you see him again.” Mark suggested. “If I see him again. Besides, I've also got Dexter to think about as well.” I replied petting Max. “1) True about Dexter and 2) no negativity, stay positive.” Mark said. “I know, I'm trying.” I replied laying down once more.

“Lay down next to me.” I told him patting the empty spot next to me. “Ok.” Mark replied laying next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and made me feel safe once more. Ethan a voice echoed. Ethan wake up the voice echoed again. I opened my eyes to see Mark, although I can't say for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this chapter is short but the next chapter is going to be a long I promise. The place where I stopped it is honestly a really good place cuz next chapter going to be crazy. I know you're probably getting tired of all these false rescue missions but you know what, it's plays in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really Jack and Mark this time? Who knows anymore. This time Dark has pushed Ethan over the edge and gets what he wants.

“Ethan, I'm so glad you're safe!” Mark said hugging me. “Mark wouldn't shut up about how worried be was about you.” Came another voice. It was Jack. “How do I know it's really you guys?” I asked them. “Because, would Dark and Anti untie your ropes?” Mark asked untying the ropes. “I guess not,” I said unsure. I looked over to Jack and smi- wait a minute, were those gauges in his ears? I backed away from Dark as soon as I could. “What gave it away?” Dark asked. “Was it the gauges?” Anti asked me. Dark snapped his fingers and I was back in the chair again, tied up. “Ok that didn't work, now it's time for Plan B.” Dark said and I gulped.

“If you don't come out, I'm going to hurt Ethan.” Dark said picking up the cane from the floor. “Come out!I know you're in there!” Dark screamed. He got in my face and snarled. “C'mon Corrupt, you can't hide forever.” He said coldly. “Alright, you got me.” I said smoothly. What? Why did I just say that? I tried to say something but no words came out. My mouth didn't even open. It was like I wasn't in control. “Ah, Corrupt Crank, nice to see you again.” Anti said. “It's Blank, not Corrupt Crank.” I said, or rather Blank did. I looked at the mirror. My hair was a darker blue than it was before. My right eye was completely black and there was an outline of a crank on the side of my cheek in silver. I could feel my canines growing into fangs. Dark untied me and my body stood up. “Now, what did you want to say that you fucking kidnapped Ethan for!” Blank said, sounding mad. “Kill him.” Anti said handing me the knife.

“Never.” Blank said throwing the knife to the ground. “We could have done this an easier way but I guess not. He needs to die so you can have a body of your own.” Dark explained. “No. Come and get me when you found another way.” Blank said crossing my arms. _At least my dark persona isn't fucking homicidal I thought._ “It's your personality that makes it like that.” Blank said to no-one in particular. “What?” Anti asked. “Ethan was just glad that I'm not fucking homicidal like you two. I added the you two part.” Blank said to them. “I wouldn't have it any other way.” Dark said kissing Anti. 

 

_Then why are Dark and Anti like this? Mark and Jack have amazing personalities._ I asked _ _._ It's not only your personality that makes me like this. You were abused and when it stopped, you ended up being a good person. That creates something special, that something special makes me like this. Also, I'm still apart of you so we share a personality. If I ever get separated from your body, I'll become like Dark and Anti, only nicer. _Blank explained through thought. “Ethan will die, one way or the other.” Anti said after the kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I'm back at it again with the game rescues! I promise that's the last one. So, you finally got to meet Blank, what did you think? I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this, it really means a lot to me. When I first started this story, I didn't expect people to actually like this story. I'm really glad you guys do. That's all for this chapter (sorry it took so long) I promise I won't take as long to upload the next chapter. Also, in the next chapter, there will be two guest appearances. That's all for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to put for this anymore. What I can say is that this chapter is a longer one!

“Never going to happen. I won't let Ethan die for a second time.” Blank stated. “You don't have a choice.” Anti said charging at Blank with his knife. Right before we were about to be stabbed by the knife,Blank did a backflip over Anti. “So that's how it's going to be.” Anti growled. I felt hands on my arms preventing me from running away. “Let me go!” Blank screamed. “No, not until you have your own body!” Dark said. _How are we going to get out of this one?_ I asked. _Um, I don't know yet. Just let me think._ Blank replied.

Anti was walking towards us with the knife. “You can't escape this Blank. You're playing with the big boys now.” Anti said. “Oh, but I can.” Blank replied. Using our upper body strength, Blank brought both of his legs up kicking Anti. Anti staggered back wiping the blood from his nose. With Dark distracted by Anti, Blank kicked him and Dark let go. Blank quickly ran away from Dark and at that moment, a portal appeared in the wall.

It looked like the red portal from Portal 2 when you haven't placed the orange one yet. From the portal out came Mark, Jack and two others that looked like Dan and Phil. Anti and Dark instantly began panicking. You see, Anti and Dark can't be near Mark and Dark or they'll be sucked into the void again. I could see that they were beginning to disappear. As a last action, Dark kissed Anti and they disappeared.

“Ethan?” Mark asked looking at me. “Nope. It's Blank.” Blank replied. “No, is Ethan,” Mark couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. “No, he's safe.” Blank replied and I was in control again. “Ethan!” Mark said and I fainted. I woke up and I was in Marks arms. We were still in the warehouse. “Why are you still doing this to me?” I asked letting a tear escape. “What are you talking about Ethan?” Mark asked me. “I know it's you Dark, I'm not falling for this again.” I replied letting more tears fall down my face. I looked away and saw that “Jack” was talking to two other people. “W-who are they?” I asked. _Did they bring more people to torment me?_ “Relax, they brought us here.” Mark said trying to calm me down.

“Why should I believe any of this?” I asked softly. Mark said nothing but instead brought me closer to him. His arms wrapped around me engulfing me in a hug. For the first time in a while I felt safe again. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away.” Mark sang and I smiled. That was the song Mark's mother sang to him when he was upset. That is the song Mark sings to me when I have a panic attack, it always calms me down.

I wrapped my arms around Mark and cried into his shoulder. It was him, there was no doubt about that. I felt Mark pick me up and carry me somewhere. I lifted my head to see that he had taken me through the portal. We were in an apparent and Mark laid me down on the couch.

Beside Jack were Dan and Phil. Dan was holding Phil's hand and I could see wedding rings on their fingers. I looked over to Mark, his soft eyes making me feel safe again. “How did you find me?” I asked Mark. “Well only another dark persona can find a dark persona. So, we flew all the was to England to find one of the only people pure enough to have a nice dark persona. Phil Lester.” Mark explained. “What have you eaten?” Mark asked me. “Nothing.” I replied. Mark's expression softened when he heard this.

“Hey, Jack, can you go get the backpack from the other room?” Mark asked Jack. Jack nodded and went into the other room. When he came back, he was holding a green backpack. “Thanks Jack.” Mark said taking the backpack. He reached inside and pulled out a Granola bar. “I'm glad you're safe Ethan. We were both worried about you.” Jack said hugging me. I was too weak to return the hug. Jack ended the hug and I unwrapped the Granola bar. I started eating it and with every swallow I could feel my energy returning to me. “Get some rest Ethan. I'll go and get us three tickets back home.” Mark said and I complied. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this chapter?How do you like the story so far? Is it good? This chapter isn't my finest work but at least I uploaded. Ok, question time! So, June is coming up and you know what that means, pride month! Who would like me to do a pride month chapter? So that's all, bye for now. See you in the next chapter.


	8. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while.

 

Hey there! I'm doing a Q&A! If you have a question about anything, just comment it down below! I'll answer the questions in the next chapter. Remember it can be about anything so, if you have a question about the story or about me, ask away. If you do decide to ask me a question, I have one request: nothing too personal. Other than that, ask away! I'm excited to see what you will ask. Don't be afraid to comment on any of the chapters either. It's the comments that really help me continue with the story. Now extra information down below.

 

 **What questions can I ask?** In this Q&A you can ask the characters anything. More about that later. Don't be afraid to ask anything. The fact that you asked me anything at all is enough!   

           **I'm late, can I still ask a question?** Of course you can! Just comment it down below and I will respond to your question. Don't let the fact that you're late to the Q&A stop you! I'll still answer your question! 

 **How the question will be answered?** The question will be answered as if it were in the story. If you have a question about a certain character, that character will answer the question. For example, if someone were to ask a question about Mark and Ethans dogs, Mark and Ethan would answer your question. I hope that makes sense. This includes Dark, Anti and Blank as well. 

Ok, now that you know more about the Q&A, ask away. I'll upload that chapter in a couple of weeks. I hope you guys ask some questions. Love you guys!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wonky way the chapter posted. Hope you guys ask questions! :)


End file.
